Customstuff 2 Suggestions
This page is for Customstuff 2 suggestions. Those suggestions can be features like a new function or something like reading files from a zip archive. Just add them to the Pending section down below and I (CubeX2) will move them to the approved section if the suggeestion was approved or to the denied section otherwise. If I put the suggestion to approved I'll add the idea, but maybe I will not implement it in the way you're suggesting it. If you're adding a suggestion, please add it like this: A title for your suggestion (Your name on minecraft forums) A description for your suggestion. Try to explain as detailed as possible. Implemented Textures in Mod Files Zip? (PsychoSupreme) On the progress page it says that mod can be read from the .zip file, but also points out that textures aren't. I would really appreciate it if textures could be read from the same folder as the mod files so that everything could be stored and read from a single location. This would be very convenient both for development, and for people downloading and using the file set. Items spawning on chests (mbartelsm) It would be nice to add the option to spawn the rarer items on dungeon and (soon to be implemented) jungle and desert ruins. And a way to control how probable is for them to spawn. For example I was thinking of making a torchlike item which would emit a light level of 15, so it would be able to set mobs on fire, but I don't want it to be craftable, because it would be overpowered, I want to make it so that around 2-3 of these can be found per dungeon chest. Buttons (PsychoSupreme) The title pretty much says it all. I just want to be able to make buttons with custom textures/hardness values/etc. Admit it, who hasn't had use for a big red button in Minecraft, only to find out all buttons are gray. I suppose if you want to get fancy you can add an attribute for how long the button gives off a redstone signal (and stays pressed), but this is optional to my request. Ceiling Torches (PsychoSupreme) So I was watching a Let's Play the other day and I noticed that one of the mods had a torch that could be placed upside-down on the ceiling. This got me thinking: why not have this in Custom Stuff. Ideally this would be a property of regular torches, and the creator would have control over which surfaces a torch could adhere to (floor, wall, and/or ceiling). Better Enchantment Compatibility for Blocks (PsychoSupreme) This would be two attributes for blocks dealing specifically with the block's interaction with the Silk Touch and Fortune tool enchantments. The first would be something along the lines of silktouchiddropped, and would function the same as iddropped, but would only come into play when the block is mined with a tool carrying the Silk Touch enchantment. This will be useful since sometimes an alternate drop from Silk Touch would be a good thing (blocks that drop items, for instance), and other times it is not (any block that takes on a DV when placed). The other would have to be named something along the lines of fortunerate, and deals with how much the fortune enchantment will multiply the number of drops. I'm not sure how exactly this would work values wise, but it would allow developer-created blocks to mimic the drops of ores in how, for example, diamonds don't always drop extras even from a Fortune IV pick, but lapis can drop up to ten times its normal payload from said same item, and redstone falls somewhere in-between despite normally dropping about as many items as lapis ore. AoE Mob Counter (Flamarow) world.countLiving(Position pos, float radius,string entities) int 'total entities of listed types within radius' Make entities allow a list, allowed include "all", "hostile", "passive", "player", specific entity names, and maybe entity ids. Example uses: update = "if(world.countLiving(origin, 6, "hostile") < 5){world.spawnMob('Spider');}"; Checks how many "hostile" mobs are within a radius of 6 blocks of origin. If less than 5 hostile mobs are present, then spawn 1 spider. update = "if(world.countLiving(origin, 5, "player") > 0){world.createExplosion(origin, 8);}"; This would effectively create a proximaty mine that blows up when the player gets near it. Drinks and Buckets (Craftineer/DanTheMan) I know we can make these, but I would like it to be easier to create the Bucket. For example, the type value of the item will be "bucket". As for the bottle, all you need to add is the same animation as food, except no particles and the slurping sound. Pressure plate ameliorations on pressure plates using : name="Custom pressure plate"; id=199; type="pressureplate"; damagevalues=1 texturefile="portal.png"; textureindex=6; textureindex1=7;// Could make the pressure plate changing his texture when activated transparency=true; pressureplatetrigger="entity:21;entity:99";// Could make the pressure plate only activate by sand/gravel or a Iron Golem Approved Addons to Integrate Mod interfaces (Flamarow) Not the best title for what I am wanting. Before continuing, I want to say this is not a suggestions for adding before the release, but an idea for the future, after CS2 is released and stable. Basically, I want to be able to add custom recipes to another mod's special recipe sets. For example, it would be cool to add 1 iron ingot and 2 coal or charcoal to a Redpower alloy furnace and receive a custom item named 'steel' that the player added. Another example would be to put a vanilla flower into Industrial craft's extractor and get nectar or some custom item. This would likely mean that each mod that recipes could be added for would need a seperate addon to prevent requiring all the mods. I do not expect this idea to ever actually done, as it would probably require tons of work, but I still would like the idea to be considered for the future. Each addon would most likely require permission from each mod's creator to be released, but the result could be very interesting. Advanced Flower Generation (PsychoSupreme) I would like it if the 'flower' generation engine were tweaked. Not only to fix the annoying problem of flowers always spawning alone regardless of the 'size' attribute, but also to change how they spawn. The formula right now is basically "Spawn X above Y replacing air". It'd like to be able to change not only the X and the Y, but also the 'above' (changing it to below, beside, or a combination of the three) as well as what it replaces. I feel that this would really open up a lot of interesting possibilities. (Maloonkey: You can already change Y through generation blocks. but above sounds interesting.) Custom Projectiles And/Or Entities? (Axedas123) Something I would like to see implemented in CS2 is the ability to create custom projectiles such as arrows, bullets or thrown weapons. Also being able to create custom entities like the Dragon Egg or the Ender Crystals. I think this would allow much more features to be implemented into our mods. Flexible size GUIs (PsychoSupreme) Will you allow people to define the size of fields for GUIs? For example, on a furnace, allow people to define how many 'fuel' slots there are by setting the position x and y, but also the number of slots x and y. You could create a furnace that has ten slots for fuel in a 5x2 (or 2x5) arrangement. The container would draw from, or add to, the top left slot first, proceeding in the same order a chest is added to when shift+clicking from inventory. Same with the output slot: having a furnace with four inputs and four outputs would allow four times the items to be smelted in a single furnace, either one stack at a time or all at once with the same number of fuel slots. Again, this would be user-defined to allow for greater control, variation, and customization. Mob Creation? (Maloonkey) I would like to see some sort of Mob AI/UI. Like for example: "ADD BOX 100" And textures for the sides of the box and then you must enter the X,Y,Z coords for the box area. and a Screen showing where exactly the boxes are and how the mob looks like with the textures. "HEALTH POINTS 0-100" "DAMAGE 0-100" "PASSIVE Yes/No AGGRESIVE Yes/No PASSIVE-AGGRESIVE Yes/No" "SPEED 0-100" "TEXTURE FOR BOX1 FRONT Selection Window". These are just an example of what it might have if made. Good idea? Stucture creation (mbartelsm) Now that we will be able to create custom biomes, things like custom trees become very useful, or things like ruins. We should be able to set how often these structures spawn and in which biomes, also the addition of "saplings" for these structures, though this isn't as important. It would be better if this isn't scripting heavy, that means, a simple matrix of the blocks id's should do it, something like this 5 5 3 //dimensions 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 //first level 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 0 1 1 1 1 1 1 //second level 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 20 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 //roof This would make a stone house with a space to enter on one face and a block of glass in the centre of the roof Denied Per-World Loading Configuration? (PsychoSupreme) Since the new version of CS is going to have config files, I think there should be a config file for each world (stored in that world's folder) that defines which sets of files (which zip files or folders) it will load in the world. I would particularly enjoy it if it could be set from the options menu. When starting a new world, it would take a version set from the main screen options menu. Once a world is created, you could add new sets (or remove them, though that might be dangerous) from the options menu while in the game. This would prevent an existing world from being accidentally interfered with by experimental stuff, and also allow people to keep vanilla worlds vanilla without changing jars. It would also allow people to keep sets that they use on a server handy, without having those things appear in their single player worlds. Pending Mod compilation(Faissaloo) My Suggestion is that people get the ability to compile their mod by making a jar file made up of the original custom stuff jar and have it load .js files that are put inside the jar. This allows for more proffesional mod publishing. Crop and Flower block types(Wolfie_Waffle, aka Surrealistic Wolf) I think that a simple flower or crop type block would not be to hard to implement. Just look at the coding for flowers and wheat with mcp and find what makes them work. The flower type could only be placed on defined blocks, as well as the crop, and they would have the appropriate hitbox size, not a full block size. Simple file read/write options(Moeren) The possibilities are endless :) A function like java.lang.String mod.getFile(java.lang.String file) and void mod.setFile(java.lang.String file, java.lang.String data) would be nice. I can think of plenty of mods where it were useful to have global access to some data. For security reasons the filename should be restricted to /config/CustomStuff/mods/modname/data/.. (or similar) Enderblock Attribute(19abaranet) I wanted to make a new ore in the end, however while i was making the mod I knew that I had to make it so that the enderdragon doesn't destroy it. So here is basicly what i had in mind. *material = "endstone"; *canbedestroyed = "(true/false)"; *canbedestroyedby = "(mob name/id)"; *cantbedestroyedby = "(mob nae/id)"; *noclipthrough = "(true/false)"; Maybe you could add those attributes or something similar. If you can that'd be great! :) More Food Attributes(oORandomGamerOo) Basically what I am suggesting is adding five new optional attributes for food which(depending on choice) would allow a food item to be fed to animals, wolves, and/or cats.By doing this it makes it possible to make dog food,cat food, livestock feed and if you're really ambitious you could even make a food for all three!As for my fourth suggestion it would be an optional attribute to add potion effects to food by using a potion effect's id(which can be found on the minecraft wiki) but because of this it would require a new attribute to set the duration of a potion effect. For Instance: *FeedtoAnimals= true/false //Would allow the food to be fed to animals to breed them. *FeedtoWolf=true/false //Would allow the food to be fed to wolves to heal and breed them. *FeedtoCat=true/false //Would allow the food to bed fed to cats to heal and breed them. *PotionEffect=10 //For instance this would give you the "Regeneration" potion effect. *EffectTimer=60 //The time is in seconds and as you see this would create a 1 minute Regeneration effect. More liquid properties and options (Ellington District) there would be a bunch of new properties for liquids, these could make a liquid thicker or thinner, make it hurt the player, make it excute a function that moves the player in a certain direction when the player is in the liquid and a key is pressed (make quicksand that pulls the player down when the spacebar is pressed), or even make a weird liquid that flows upwards against gravity and would be only found flowing along cave ceilings. More advanced weather control functions (Ellington District) there would be a few new weather control functions that could make a block cause it to snow everywhere, cause a thunderstorm, make it rain, or even make it only cloudy. Exploding Furnace Function (Ellington District) there would be a function that could make a item cause a explosion as soon as it's put into a furnace. For example put magnesium in a furnace and it will explode since magnesium is what gun powder is made from. Potion Reagents (Captain Crazy) Items that can be brewed into potions. This would allow the prospective modder to employ unused, but functioning potion effects, and would allow the modder to add higher-tier potions of pre-existing varieties. Ingredients could react with specific potions to allow for more complex and resource-heavy potions, for example, a reagent that adds +2 levels to a regeneration potion, but does nothing to a base potion. Support for splash potions would be lovely, too. A 'Nausea' inducing grenade would be a surefire way to wreak havoc on other players. Create new dimensions (Laserglitch,Moeren) and something to teleport between them maybe like this player.warp('DIM 4'); or player.warp('DIM 4',1000,65,150); Custom Death Messages/Custom Weapon Swing Rates (Axedas123) I was thinking it would be nice to have the ability to add custom death messages to the game. for instance, lets say your mod adds a lightsaber, and you want it to say, "XXX was killed with a lightsaber by YYY". you could also use this with custom liquids. for instance, if you have an acid liquid, then when a player falls in you would want it to say,"XXX dissolved in acid" I figured since the next one was a short one, I would group it with the previous one. i thought that it could be interesting to be able to modify how fast youswing your sword, or if custom bows were added, how fast you load your arrows. Panels (PsychoSupreme) I would like to see a 'panel' block type. This would be based on vines/lily pads and be effectively a 'flat' block that would adhere to a surface. Options for this block type would which surfaces it could be placed on (floor, ceiling, wall, all, nofloor, noceiling, nowall), whether or not it could be placed without a block behind it (like how vines can't be placed on another vine, but can still grow into an area without an adjacent block) and whether or not more than once can be placed in the same space (true would be like how vines can be on a wall/ceiling at the same time). Maloonkey: This sounds rather interesting. Very useful for maybe something like ropes when exploring a cave. Velocity Bomb (Flamarow) Another entity-related feature that I would love is to be able to push mobs away from an explode event without using world.createExplosion(etc). I basically want the event to add velocity based on grenade location to all mobs (maybe with a filter like world.checkLiving suggestion) within a radius. If possible, I would love this function to work with the item rightclickair event and maybe even the block rightclicked event and future collision event. Entity Targeting (Flamarow) I am not sure what method would be best for this idea, but the basic idea is to be able to target entities/mobs in order to use living functions on them. I want to be able to select any entity within a certain radius as the target. Maybe require world.countEntities to be used first to populate a variable with counted entities, then use 0 through entitycount-1 to manually pick the targets, probably based on distance, but lowest x, y, and z coordinates works just fine if radius can be limited. If this is added, I can easily make a script to do the "velocity bomb" function suggestion I made earlier. Entity targeting would also be a very flexible AND useful function/variable to add to CS2. If you add this, then feel free to delete/deny the "Velocity Bomb" idea. I am not sure what would be the best way to implement the use for targetting specific mobs, but here are a few examples of setup in case they help clarify things. living.entity4.addVelo(xV, yV, zV); //or maybe living.addVelo(xV, yV, zV, entity4); //entity4 of course being optional if using hitmob event I would love to see Entity Targeting implemented into CS2. Drop Experience (PsychoSupreme) This probably falls under the "no duh" category, but I'm going to mention it anyway. In the new 1.3.1 Minecraft update, coal and other ores drop experience when mined, and smelting iron and gold cause the furnace to drop experience. Simply put, I would like the ability to do the same thing with custom ores and custom furnaces. If possible, I'd also like to be able to set the amount that's dropped with each block mined/item smelted. Override/Edit vanilla blocks & items (mincrafter_awr) This would be usefull for adding more varients of existing blocks such as different types of fences without having to create a whole other block. All the properties could be inherited from the block that is being overriden and you would only have to change the ones you want to be different. Custom block viev(fhntv24) a way to change view of block. Like what i can make block of any shape and kind..... Full control of Entity (fhntv24) it's will be nice to have that option.Like what i can do: zombie.handItem = showel, or NBTTag(zombie,"HandItem","showel"). and mob spawning too! Block map(fhntv24) i want a way to check what block like under my block,or in coor's X10,Y15,Z99 in dimenthion 0....maybe like that: Block=Map(0,10,15,99). and that will give block name,id,meta data,and maybe a litle bit more info..... Function provided to load any .cfg file in the config folder(mmis1000) It can make the mod addon create by cs2 can register the id from the mainmod automaticaly,and you didn't need to register the id from other mods manually. I think it will be better if it can even load the config-file in the sub folder like config/buildcraft/ Forge liquid api support(mmis1000) the title explain itself A better fail-safe system(mmis1000) when a improper var is defined or a neccecery var is undifined,don't make it crash but just use default value or ignore it like if I defined id3=500 in block.js , I hope it doesn't crash the game but just throw a internal error in forgelog and ignore that line like most internat explore did